Not Quite Sneaky
It's Larin's time to be sitting at the bar after apparently having beaten Rish to the shower. It may be nearing only ten in the morning but the customary glass of scotch accompanied with a mug of coffee sit in front of him. He's in the usual glow he's been in for the past week. One of the elevators near the front entrance slides open with a muted hiss, and Arizhel steps out, taking a moment to look around the club. Spotting the familiar figure of the Lunite, she makes her way across to the bar, her attempts to be stealthy laughable at best. Coming to a stop behind where Larin is seated, she attempts to stifle a giggle long enough to reach around him and make a grab for the glass of scotch on the bar. "You shouldn't be drinking this anyway. It's only ten in the morning, Larin, what could there possibly be to drink over?" Rish's giggling and her usual penchant (or lack thereof) of sneaking up on him gives Larin a few moments to plan for the attack. As her arms begins to snake around him to reach for the glass, Larin is just a bit quicker as he spins around in the stool to snap his trap and have Rish in his arms. If all goes well the trap should end with a kiss. If not... well... hopefully things went well! "I knew you'd try something like that," Rish murmurs, grinning mischievously as the Lunite's arms go around her. She doesn't seem surprised in the least, and in fact has the forethought to rest a finger over Larin's lips, stilling his attempts at a kiss for the time being. "Predictably unpredictable, that's what you are. Keeping me on my toes, as usual." She meets his gaze for a moment, then removes her finger from his lips and leans in close to kiss him. Surprise melts from Larin's eyes as he consents to the kiss. After he is finished he leans his forehead against Rish's. "Ah well you appear to be learning quite well," Larin quips. "But if you learn too well I'm afraid I'll become yesterday's news." Perhaps in some effort to entreat her just the opposite another kiss comes her way. She lingers over the second kiss, a smile of contentment sneaking across her lips as she pulls away and meets his eyes. "Yesterday's news? Never," Rish says, chuckling. "And it looks like I caught you by surprise after all." The woman pauses for a moment, blinking. "I've come to a conclusion about my astounding lack of sneakiness. It's partly due to my choice of shoes, and partly due to the fact that... well, I'm just not very sneaky." "Ah well I don't like anything that you aren't," Larin replies back with a grin. He lifts down to pick the woman up and hoists her on to his lap on the barstool. "Hey! None of that, Boss," she says, stifling a giggle, but making no attempt to escape despite her protests. "Not in public, anyhow. But, you know..." Rish quirks a brow and smirks mischievously. "We've got plenty of time. We're not going diving till tonight. We could always..." Her eyes shift toward the exit for a moment before she turns back, giving a pointed look to Larin. She shrugs, and offers a faintly sheepish grin. "It's an idea, anyway. If you object, we'll just sit here like a couple of lovesick fools and snuggle in the middle of the bar for all to see, hm?" Larin grins at that and nods, holding Rish on his lap for a moment before allowing her to slide off. "Yeah we could always..." Larin responds back with the same smile. "I uhm...believe I've left my mask in my room, lovely assistant. Care to help me find it?" He slides off his own chair and gives a grand motion to the elevators. "I'll help you find it alright," Rish retorts, chuckling and backing away from the Lunite a couple of steps toward the elevators, her hands behind her back. She stifles a giggle with one hand then. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You left that one sitting there just waiting to be taken." "Maybe that was on purpose," Larin suggests as he presses a button on the elevator call. He maintains his grin and taps his foot with a newfound since of urgency. "Either way I doubt I'll be complaining..." Arizhel leans up against Larin as they wait for the elevator, leaning in close to nibble on his earlobe. "Perhaps. You know, you're pretty impatient all of a sudden," she murmurs, then kisses the side of his neck. "I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling I'm about to find out." Ding. The elevator doors open and Larin chuckles a bit. As if to overemphasize the urgency he moves to shuffle Rish into the elevator. He leans in to kiss Rish once more as they wait for the doors to close. "Mmmmhmm.", Larin responds back simply, reaching over to press the button for their floor. "Stars above, I don't think I could ever get tired of being around you," Arizhel observes, trailing a finger down the side of Larin's face. She leans in to kiss him softly, briefly, then gives a faintly wolfish grin. "In any case, let's go find your mask, hm?" The all-too-slow doors finally close, and the elevator starts upward. Category: Classic G'ahnlo logs Category: Classic Lunite logs Category: Classic Social logs